Murranes Circus of delights and entertainment
Murranes Circus of delights and entertainment Murranes circus of delights and enterrainment brings you the most bizarre creatures of this world. The most skilled sword fighters from the border kingdoms, the most skilled magicians from urth and the legendary acrobats, the flying harpies! Feel the shiver when a true medusa makes animals to stone. The magnificent owlbear perform things no one has ever imagined. Se it all and feel the tension rise to the beautifully music from the best musicians this country has to offer. Let I be known that I Murrane has put his circus in to town. '' ---- The history of the Murrane circus In its infinite stage the Murrane circus was a small establishment in a small village just south of the Imardien border. Here the founder of the circus, Charasel Murrane, started something that would change the view of a circus forever. The establishment was going well and the circus was in a period of growth. Soon the small establishment could not hold all the people travelling to se the show and Charasel brought a huge tent. So in the summer time when the roads where able to carry people to the small village he would set up his huge tent and the performers would perform their acts on a stage put in the middle of the tent. The circus grew and the Murrane circus became a legend in the small part of the country. But sadly the fortune of Mr. Charasel Murrane was temporarily. Most people had seen the show and it was getting harder and harder to attract new names that could perform on level high enough for Charasel standards. He thought about moving the circus to a bigger city but he knew that in time he would face the same problems as he did now. Ones everybody had seen the show people would be reluctant to se it again and the excitement would slowly drop over new performers and new acts. So Mr. Charasel Murrane talked with his performers and in unity they all decided to travel the country for a new audience and so it was. The travelling circus of Mr. Murrane was made and it travelled the rods of the country making its shows in the huge tent owned by Mr. Murrane. Overtime the concept evolved to not only being actors, showdancers, and acrobats but also storytellers who would sit outside the tent before a performens. Telling stories for a coin. Bizarre and special animals they found on there travels was captured and showed to the village people for entertainment and so on and so forth. Many people thought the lives of the circus people exciting and the relatively small group grew a lot over the first years. In his midlife Murrane married an elf whose name was Calisia. It was a happy marriage who gave a lot of children and when Murrane died his oldest son Heri Murrane took over the circus. Most of his brothers stayed with the circus but there where others that wanted more and stated their own. This started that witch is known in circus circles as the circuswar. Imardin was the battlefield and the performers would do insane things to be the most exiting most magnificent circus of them all. Soon on the orther hand a lot of other circuses started to travel the country. Many this circuses was made of poor performances and it could be hard to distinguish these circus folk from thieves and robbers. When Heri Murrane herd about this he gathered those of his brothers that hat started their own. It was time to save the name of the circus people. There was 4 Murrane circuses and as etch brother looked at one another the bound rules of the circus folk was born. This was a set of guidelines for how a circus should act or behave. What was allowed and what was not. Even though many would consider these guidelines as very “open” they where the rules the Murrane circuses lived by. They where the embodiment of there farthers wishes and ides on what a circus should be. Many of the smaller cicuses herd about the rule and laughed. No one should tell them what to do because they where their only masters, but soon no city or village would allow them to set up there tents or trade in the city. The time where circus people could travel freely in to town and people would greed them unsuspiciously where over except for the Murrane circuses and one other called Lifly Ways circus of flying daggers. Of the four Murrane circuses that started there are only tree left. The travelling circus of Mr. Murrane changed its name latter to Murranes circus of delights and entertainment under Gera Murrane when he took over his cousins circus. Murranes travelling entertainment. The circus is today far the biggest and the most known in the world. Some people believe that this is indeed the biggest circus in the world and is driven today by Sorn Murrane who has taken the circus all over the world. The second circus is Murranes circus of enlightment. It has made it its specialty to perform high entertainment in the more religious groups. This is do to the fact that the circus spends a lot of time in Urth where more then one circus has found its end do to satire over religious people. Murranes circus of enlightment knows this balance but it has also made a name of it self in the higher society classes in the adjacent countries. This is because much of the entertainment and jokes etc. is made for people who has some learnt skills. It is especially famous for its magic acts. The third circus still walking the earth is The Murrane circus of thrills and horror. The circus travels mainly in the wasten part of the world and it has specialised itself as a walking horror show. It is famous for its ability to create shocks and repulsion. Unfortunately this is rarely for the smaller children and to increase its audience it also has fairly big amusement park with wind drawn marry whirls big sliding lanes and orther stuff for the smaller children like puppet theatres etc. It is also famous for its actors way of showing tragedies. It is said that watching of their tragedies has made more then one innocent maid kill herself. The last one to mention is Lifly Ways circus of flaying daggers. Lifly Way was a knife thrower that joind Gera Murrane when he took over from his farther. When Gera took over his brothers circus Lifly decided it was time to make her own circus. The circus is small compared to the Murrane circuses but it has a high quality performes of knife throwers and firedancers. It is the only other circus that the Murranes count among equals. Murranes circus of delights and entertainment. Persons & groups. '''Sorn Murrane' Sorn Murruane is THE Mr. Murrane. He is the manager of the circus and it is his job to make sure everything is going smoothly. He does the dealings with mayors or other officials for rent of ground, making sure you have the right permits for setting up the tent etc. All this is done by Sorn. He knows everyone in the circus and for the most part all of their stories. He makes the rulings when there are internal feuds and his word is always regarded as final. Sometimes he is also mentioned as the wagon master as it its his job to determine where the circus will go next. Sometimes the crew know for weeks before where they are going. Other times they don’t know before the command for setting up the tent is given. In general Sorn Muttane is a very fair man. He listens to his performers and he trusts them. Ones you have gained his respect he’ll walk a long way for you, but do you lose it, you may never see it again. On show days (and a couple of days before) Sorn usually walk around the city, town or village. Shouting that his circus is in town and what people may see. In the bigger cities a small group may accompany him on his rounds showing off what they can. He is married to Murra Murrane. Cavin the goblin (manger of the workers) Cavin the manager is king of the workers as he likes to point out. He is little (even for a goblin) but he has a sharp mouth and a clever mind so few dare stand in his way. When asked why he joined the circus he often replies that is was the only place he could get to shout at people without some dame guards running after him trying to kill him all the time. And shout at people he does. He’s legendary in the circus as he screams and yells at alle the workers when setting up the camp and he always make sure everything is in the right place and in order. Thrump the ogre: Trump joined the circus a few years back. They found him hiding behind a tree after a group of ogres had tried to raid the circus. Apparently Thrump wasn’t much for violence a raiding so the other ogres had teased him and made fun of him. Sorn had no intentions of taking a ogre with the circus so first he was abandoned for his own fortune. Thrump followed the circus for a some days when Cavin finely took him in as worker in the group. Today they make an odd couple of friends. Thrump usually do heavy lifting and carrying, but when all the work is done Cavin put a leash on him and they walk around the fair grounds while Trump plays big evil ogre. Unfortunately Thrump often don’t really get what his suppose to be doing and he sometimes apologies for scaring small children. Doramarcus the minotaur Doramarcus is the circus “strong man”. He helps a lot around the camp with heavy lifting and pulling, but he is also a very able black smith. When the circus is up he usually put on a show with bending metal and other “strong man tings”. It is well known tradition to challenge Doramarcus for a wrestling or other strength tests. He usually wins. In the evening you often find him at the tavern drinking soft drinks as Sorn has (for reasons unknown) banned Doramarcus from drinking. He loves to play games and in general everything related to gambling. Gragorius the beast master. Gragorius (Wild-elf) is one of the most respected persons in the circus. He performs with the many animals in the circus and his ability to train the animals is legendary. There where once made a joke that Gragorius could make an owlbear dance. A few months latter Gragorius had an owl bear dancing in his bizarre collection of animals. As a person he often seems enclosed and he rarely talk about other then his work. He has too helpers in the show and one of stage. The too in show are his children Fabricus and Rattlesot. Both are very skilled riders and stage performers. The one off tage is Aldrian Leflyleafs. He is a half-elve ranger, who knows most of this worlds forests and most importantly their beasts. When he is not hunting he takes care of the animals. He is also one of the circuses main deliverer of food when they are on the road. Gragorius is married to Qhyrill Snowdancer (Eladrin.) She usually helps taking care of the animals and doing the more housing matters in the camp.